What it takes to be a leader
by Madrox126
Summary: Weed was feeling insecure about being a leader, due to remembering about being "soft". Luckily, his father was always there in his time of need, helping him to understand on why he chose his son to lead the ohu dogs.


**Here is my second fanfic of the ginga series. This story would be about how weed was insecure about being a leader, but his father, Gin, was always there for himself. I thought of this story a while back but didn't have the time to do it.**

 **Mainly because I haven't had the foggiest clue on what to write. Until today, an idea popped in my head and I finally written it. Also a movie reference was in it. I'm sure you'll figure it out when you come to it. I just had to. It fitted so much to gin and weed. ^^**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't** **own the ginga series. They belong to yoshihiro takahashi**

 **Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful night in ohu and one particular dog was in the meadow, watching the stars, deep in thought. It was only a couple of days since it became Spring and the pup became an official leader by his dad and that everyone bowed down to him, as if respecting the former leaders wishes.

That said, he wondered why gin gave such a huge responsibility to someone like him. He only did what his dad would've done at the time. Nothing really special.

 _I wonder why he trusts me for this job. I am never like him to begin with. Maybe the others are right. Maybe I am too soft for this._

"Weed?"

The pup looked up and saw another Akita-inu that has a huge resemblance to him, only much older and had 3 scars across his forehead. Other than that, he looked just like him.

He was...without a doubt, Gin, his father.

"Father..." Weed said, a bit startled. The older dog chuckled at this, Sitting beside him.

"Sorry for startling you. I was just wondering why you are out here late at night? And why you didn't visit me last night?" Gin said, who was now genuinely curious of his absence.

"I-" Weed stopped speaking and looked down in deep shame. He forgot about it. He truly felt ashamed of who he is, that he even forgot his promise to visit gin on his free time. Some leader he turned out to be.

"Father...I..." Weed hesitated. "Why am I different?"

Not expecting such a question, he looked at his son in surprise. He never thought he would ask such a thing.

"What do you mean by _different_?" Gin asked, not pressing too much for his son. He didn't want to give him too much pressure, as he did when he was weed's age. Weed sighed. This is it. Now he really needs to tell his dad the truth.

"Why...am I...what I meant to say is..." Weed jumbled on. Gin chuckled at this and placed a paw on his back to calm him down.

"C'mon son, I'm getting old here." Gin joked. it must've worked because it caused weed to smile a bit. Not a lot but at least he got it out of him.

"It's just...you defeated akabuto, right?" Weed asked. Gin nodded his head, looking at the stars.

"Yes. I did. Why? Where is all this coming from?" Now gin was getting worried. Why was he asking this? First about being different then him defeating akabuto. Something just doesn't add up. Was it pressure?

Weed couldn't take it anymore. "Dad. I just wanna know why I was born different. Your really strong, just like grandfather Riki, and great grandfather, shiro. I tried to follow the same example as you but no matter where I go, I always get judged at how weak I am. They always say that I'm too soft and different and ...and."

before he knew it, he began to cry, tears fell down his cheeks. Gin looked at weed, sympathetically. He understands what his son had meant. During his day of age of being a leader, he was judged, not a lot of the time, but when they saw him as a young pup, they ridiculed him, calling him tiny. It didn't bother him now.

Because of those experiences, he became stronger. He knew now to believe in his own opinion, rather than anyone else's. The father pulled weed close to him and started to nuzzle him. "It's alright son. Let it all out..." He cooed in his ear.

To him, it felt good to not be the strong typical dog that everyone knew him to be but to be a loving father to one heroic son he had. His mother would be very proud of how weed would become, now that he is leader and now that gin has finally retired. Finally, a few minutes later, weed calmed down and wiped his face.

His father gave him another nuzzle before pulling him away. "I'm-I'm sorry father." Weed shakily took a deep breath and had his head down in shame. He was shocked when he saw his father used his paw to lift his head up. He gave his son a smile. A warm smile that can melt away any troubles that the pup had.

"Son, don't ever be ashamed to let out your feelings every once in a while. A true leader isn't the biggest or trying to act tough in front of others...but having feelings and looking out for others as well as his own benefit, that's what matters the most." Gin reassured his son, nuzzling him a bit more.

"It's just..." Weed shuttered a breath. "I want to become stronger, like you." Gin looked at his son in deep sympathy. He now knew that Weed was feeling insecure about his leadership. He also knew that he was also a young pup, and especially at his age, he showed true initiative and was willing to sacrifice his life for the sake of others.

For a young pup, that truly impressed him. May be the reason why weed had surpassed him. Gin knew that It's finally time to tell him the truth. He figured that weed needed to hear this.

"Weed?" Gin started. "Do you know why I chose you as a leader for ohu?" Weed stared at his father, trying to register his thoughts.

"Because I'm your son?" He asked, hesitantly.

Gin chuckled at this. This boy can be modest when he wants to be. "No. Not because of just that. But because I recognised the type of dog that you had become." Weed looked confused, so Gin had to simplify.

"When I first heard about you and the fact that you were my son, I knew that I had to look for you. But because of events with hougen occurred, I couldn't until later on, when you rescued me. I was unconscious and weak at that time, so I couldn't figure out if you rescued me or not. But after I saw you battle hougen and prevent everyone else from doing so, I knew that you were my son. And after hearing stories of you rescuing everyone, even enemies, made me proud of that fact that I knew what I had to do."

Gin looked at his son, smiling warming, to which the pup smiled back.

"What did you do?" Weed asked, eyes full of curiosity. Gin smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Well son, I chose you to be the leader. Not because you were my son, but because of how me and the others saw you when you act out and saved everyone from hougen. Even the fact that you stopped me from killing him surprised me. And how you wanted everyone to become friends and not just fight...that really touched me, knowing how even the smallest act of kindness can change a whole new meaning. And you did just that son. And that's why I did it. I'm proud to have you as my son and I'm sure your mother would be too. "

Weed was truly touched at what his father said to him, he noticed his face was damp, and wiped the tears away. Gin noticed a tear falling down his own face, he wiped it away with a chuckle.

"Heh, even us old dogs can have feelings too. Son, having feelings like this doesn't make your weak. It makes you a Dog. don't let anyone else tell you different. because you are my son and you are just as important to me and your mother than you are to anyone else." Gin licked his sons tears away.

"Daddy...thank you." Weed smiled happily, nuzzling him. for the first time since gin met weed, he finally called him daddy. Gin chuckled, nuzzling him also until he heard a yip.

He then got worried. "Are you alright son?" Weed looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah. That tickled." Gin looked at him mischievously.

 _Uh oh...i shouldn't have said that._

"Oh did it now? Come here, you." Gin chuckled as he saw weed laugh, running away from him. Gin happily ran after his son, both laughing together, not knowing two dogs were watching them from behind the bushes.

"Aw, isn't that just the sweetest thing you ever saw, Akame?" Cross awed at this.

"Yeah. Finally together after so long. Like how a father and son should be." Akame smiled, both of them walking away from the scene, knowing gin and weed needed to spend time together.

As Gin and Weed ran together happily, both fell over down the hill and Weed landed on top of him. Weed was now tickling his father, who surprisingly was rather ticklish. They both laughed as they took turns tickling each other.

A few moments later, they stopped and both laid on the grass together, looking at the stars.

"we're always gonna be pals right, dad?" Weed asked, his tail wagging. Gin looked at weed a few moments.

"Son, let me tell you something my mother told me. Look at the stars." And they both did.

"All the great leaders of the past look down on us from those stars." Gin explained. Weed looked at him in awe.

"Really?" He asked in his childlike voice. It was so cute that gin laughed quietly at that.

"Yes. So whenever you feel lost and alone, know that they are always there to guide you...and so will I." Gin felt his son lean against him as the pup yawned. He smiled softly at that. His son may be a leader. But to him, weed will always be his son.

"You look beat, wanna head back?" Weed shook his head, snuggling closer to his dad, as close as he could get, anyway. "I wanna stay here, with you." He whispered, looking up at his dad with adoration.

"Oh son." Gin cooed, nuzzling his face ever so softly, just like how Sakura used to do. Weed tiredly nuzzled back before closing his eyes, curling up against his father, for warmth and because he felt safe with him. Gin looked at his son with most admiration. He sometimes forget to realise how lucky he really was.

After finding out he had a son, he always assumed that his son would be strong and tough like him. But boy, was he wrong? Instead, he met a brave, kindhearted and a strong willed dog who he was proud to call him son. This is what Sakura had given him. Oh how he wished she was here, his family would be complete.

Sakura would've been proud of weed and how much he had grown. Gin always felt like Sakura was beside him, comforting him with the winds touches and the petals of cherry blossoms were also called Sakura. Talk about Irony.

But even then, Gin knew his son was the perfect leader for Ohu. His heart was in the right place and though he knew that Weed would be a good leader and would help him and guide him the ways of being a leader, that doesn't stop him from being a father to his own son.

And he knew that...All it takes to become a leader...is support, justice, kindness, patience...

And love...

 **Another heartwarming story i wrote. i hope you've enjoyed it. ^^**


End file.
